always too late
by devildancesbymoonlight
Summary: naruto is dreaming, or is he?  suicide fic, kinda graphic, really depressing


He was standing in a forest; the faint trickle of water could be heard in the distance somewhere to his left and the smell of the forest after a storm lingered in the air. The cool breeze created goose bumps on his fair skin. He followed the sound of the water purely by instinct and the pale moonlight illuminated patches of ground beneath his feet. The snapping of twigs could be heard as he walked, and more than once he fell over root protruding from the ground, disturbing the silence of the forest. He walked into a clearing, the peace and tranquility calming his nerves instantly and the moonlight giving everything a soft glow, this would be the perfect date. The stream lay ahead of him, one hundred meters. There was a figure standing, facing him, her flowing dress flapping around her bare ankles as she stood in the water. She lifted her arm and beckoned him toward her, how could he resist. He approached her, but he could not see her face, her hair was set in a way that it covered her distinctive features. He smiled at her, before he noticed a red stain, moving from a singular point on her chest outwards. A sudden gust of wind blew her dark hair from her face and he notice a tear run from her lilac eyes down her pale face, the blood having drained. She fell backwards and he rushed forward to save her but she was no longer in the stream, she was falling from the top of a building, reaching out as she saw your face. The people below screamed, her dress flowing elegantly as she fell, he didn't know what to he wanted to save her but she was too far down, he'd never catch her before she hit the floor and he'd die with her anyway. _Oh hell with it _he though, I cant live without he so I may as well die with her, he jumped, only to land in a pool alongside her and a group of his friends laughing, splashing and simply having a good time, he had lost track of time, it had gotten dark when they got out the pool. No one noticed she had gone missing, a bloodcurdling scream ran throughout their ears as someone finally noticed her laying motionless on the pool floor her neck tied to a brick. He dived in to pull her out, as he wrapped his arms around her the scene changed again, he stood holding her waist as she stood on a chair with the noose around her neck, he was begging her not to do it, begging her not to die, his grip loosened as she told him she never loved him, he looked up and knew it wasn't true, but before he could regain his tight grip on her she kicked the chair out from underneath her, suffocating herself. he sat himself on the floor to cry but the scene had changed again, she sat next to him. Four other people sat around in a circle. First player spun the barrel of the gun and pointed it to their head and pull the trigger. Click; empty. Second player, spun the barrel and pointed it to their head and pulled the trigger. Click. The gun was passed around, still no shot. Anticipation was thick in the air and she spun the barrel and pointed to her head. Bang. Her blood painted the walls behind her red and he was covered in her blood and bits of brain. half her head had been blown to pieces due to the close proximity of the gunshot. she fell towards him and he jumped to avoid her, as he did so the world around him changed again, you were back in the meadow, she lay motionless in the water, blood flowing around her from her wrists.

He woke in cold sweat, looking next to him as he remembered her sleeping with him. There was no one there. He walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room, blood covered the floor and led to the bathtub. He peered over the edge and saw her laying motionless in the water, blood flowing round her from her wrists. He saw the razor she had used and placed it at his neck. His last words were…

"I love you, Hinata,"

The silver-haired, perverted sensei of the blonde boy found the two bodies the next morning, the girl who was never good enough and the boy who was hated by his village. It was too late to take back all the hurtful words and the village would never be as bright without the little ray of sunshine, Naruto and the Hyuuga clan must forever live in guilt, that it was their fault their heiress killed herself.


End file.
